uhshefandomcom-20200214-history
UHShe Season 3
UHShe Season 3 first aired on December 20, 2015, as a winter holiday themed UHShe. Players were set in a 650x650 world, differing from the previously used 1500x1500 worlds, with a shrinking border after the first episode. In the first episode, there is a grace period in which PVP is not allowed. Killing animals also results cut-clean food drops. Skins were also tweaked within players and objects. Many players were to all dress up their skins to match a Christmas theme. For objects, apples were given a "peppermint apple" look. This season, players were also offered different types of kits (see below). Also, many former UHShe contestants such as; Amylee33, AshleyMarieeGaming, iHasCupquake, etc., did not participate in this season due to the holiday season. Episodes Main Article: List of UHShe Episodes (Season 3) Kits In this season contestants were allowed to choose one of the following kits. Rudolph Kit * Spawn Wolf * Name Tag * Very Damaged Anvil Santa Kit * 4 Obsidian * 2 Diamonds * A Book Snowman Kit * 16 Snowballs * A Bow * 32 Carrots Candy Cane Kit * Golden Apple * Iron Sword * 1 TNT Block Participants The following are all participants of UHShe Season 3. All of the players were returning contestants except Strawburry17. Pip3r Games Aureylian MKtheWorst 'HeyImBee ' Kaleidow Shubble MousieMouse Netty Plays Strawburry17Plays '' LDShadowLady yammy xox stacyplays = *'Bold 'indicates winner of season = = *''Italics ''indicate debutees = Titles First to Take Damage: Strawburry17Plays (Fall Damage) Last on Full Hearts: Shubble First Blood: Pip3r Games First Death: LDShadowLady (PVE) Most Kills: HeyImBee (2 Kills); Border (''Unofficial) (7 Kills) Most Gold: Aureylian Most Diamonds: HeyImBee First Golden Apple (Crafted): stacyplays Best Sword: HeyImBee (Sharpness 1 Iron) Best Bow: HeyImBee (Power 2) Winner: HeyImBee Stats Trivia * After the border killed so many people Stacy made a twitter account for it. * Strawburry17 and HeyImBee were the only participants that saw the border and managed to escape it. * Lizzie (LDShadowLady) In Seasons 1-3 has died to all fire/lava related deaths. S1: walked into a fire while fighting Aureylian. S2: was slain by AshleyMariee (Fire Aspect Sword). S3: tried to swim in lava. * Lizzie also had the shortest season, with roughly 13 mins of footage (game time, 16 mins overall) , and only 1 episode * This season, HeyImBee set the record for the most titles achieved in a single season * The first battle took place in episode 2, but resulted in no deaths. The first PVP death occurred in episode 5 when Pip3rGames shot Aureylian. * Yammy's "border" death happened on the surface while she was boating through the ocean with the border nowhere in sight. ** On the same topic, due the mass amount of border deaths this season, the girls made a decision that the border was no longer to kill players in future seasons. *** This however, did not end up working in season 4, and stacyplays almost died to this flaw, as well as in season 7 when Seriiiously died while being teleported to the deathmatch. * MousieMouse once again didn't get to make her disco house. But, this season, Pip3rGames made a small cottage near 0,0 that worked as refuge for her and Strawburry17Plays. * This is the only season Stacy doesn't die from a player, until season 9. ** Stacy also in fact technically didn't die to a mob and it technically wasn't a PvE death, as well as everyones death between her and Yammy. So Stacy is the first death to "Unnatural causes" Category:Seasons Category:Christmas